


bang bang bang!

by xaxis64



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Furry, Knotting, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaxis64/pseuds/xaxis64
Summary: an ongoing collection of headcanons, imagines and one-shots all about the devil may cry boys and a gender neutral (if i can help it) reader! pretty niche stuffif you wanna see more, im not good at coming up with things by myself! send me prompts at https://xaxis64.tumblr.com/ ;3





	1. reader is BASTARD

Dante: He loves it. You two are stupid bastards together! 0 braincells between either of you. Everyone else is somewhat annoyed at your shenanigans but puts up with it (most of the time). One time you two took an hour to give Nero a bowl of alphabet soup that spelled “dead weight”, it was cold by then but it was worth it.

Vergil: He’s annoyed when you two first meet, but as you two get closer, he basically becomes your self control. He lets you know what’s too far, and in exchange you manage to actually make this man smile at some of your banter. Not when others are watching though, of course not, because he’s a dumb tsundere. He will also fiercely protect you, and anyone giving you a mean look because you’re loud will be met with a very intimidating and very tall man with a big sword.

Nero: He likes to play back, and loves pretend-arguing with you over your silly things you do. If you tease him, he teases back just as much. He’s got about as much common sense as you do, so you’re both pretty big dummies together, but not as much as you and Dante thanks to his slightly more serious nature. While he’s normally more of a lone wolf, he doesn’t mind your company because of the fun you can bring to the table.

V: He thinks you’re a very interesting individual. Like Vergil, he’ll be your common sense, but he’ll actually play back a bit more than Vergil does. Griffon likes to talk back a lot and is your main competition, but V thinks it’s rather cute, and smiles at it whenever you two get into a silly snark battle. You had to learn the hard way not to sass Shadow too much though, she doesn’t take as kindly to your banter.


	2. dragon scalie vergil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vergil........is dergil

\- Vergil, as a dragon, definitely shares many behaviors with dragons from fantasy stories  
\- Especially hoarding. He hoards all the shiny things, especially those you give to him, no matter how common  
\- He can be a little overly protective of you, but he backs off when told so (though that doesn’t stop him from glaring at whatever asshole he doesn’t like around you, and being met with an angry dragon usually scares them off anyways)  
\- He’s still blue as a dragon, though his shoulders and head sport white-frosted horns that make him seem more intimidating. He has fairly large wings, too, but because of all his muscle he can’t fly very well, the most he can do is glide or give himself a higher jump  
\- This doesn’t apply to his devil trigger and sin devil trigger, he can fly perfectly fine then. His devil trigger retains a lot of his demon aspects, but he gets much more beastly and his legs go from plantigrade (walks on the full foot) to digitigrade (walks on toes). His sin devil trigger makes him completely quadrupedal, and is quite the intimidating yet beautiful sight, as he’s completely dragon demon at this point  
\- He’s hesitant to show you these forms, but the way you pet his snout eases his worries  
\- He enjoys it when you pet him, though obviously only in private. He’s scared at first to be vulnerable around you, but he simply adores how soft your hands feel against his scales  
\- The scales on his head, arms, legs and back are a lot tougher feeling than those on his belly and chest. It’s no coincidence that his belly is his favorite place to graced with your affection  
\- Rather than holding hands, sometimes you’ll just hold the fluffed tip of his long tail

(nsfw)

\- Two words  
\- DRAGON DICK  
\- It’s long. It’s thick. It’s ridged. It’s knotted. It’s so fucking hard to fit inside you but GOD once it is  
\- You never want that knot to leave you, and he doesn’t either  
\- If you’re into it, he’ll whisper dirty things about filling you up with eggs, but if not, you’ll hear none of it  
\- He covers you up in scratches and bite marks, but he never draws blood, and he always apologizes profusely in his own ways (making you breakfast, bringing you flowers, similar nice gestures)  
\- He loves to fuck on his hoard. Without a doubt, best place for a dragon to fuck. He lays down a blanket though, so you don’t have to feel a giant pile of shiny things stabbing you  
\- The aftercare is glorious  
\- He loves to massage all the tension out of your back, following a warm bath  
\- Dragon claws can be surprisingly gentle


End file.
